How not to die at freddys
by fnafboss
Summary: bonnie is a girl in this and it is foxy x chica and bonnie x freddy and mike is trying to solve a mystery about his old co-worker Jeremy(OC I made)
1. a creepy discovery

How not to die at freddys CHAPTER 1

ALWAYS conserve power

Close doors if needed

GET A NEW ENDOSKELETON FOR THE ANIMATRONICS

"wow thanks for repairing me mike"

"no problem yellowbear/golden freddy"

At that moment the rest of the animatronics came in

"is he finished"

"as finished as ever freddy"

As the girls jumped up and down in exitment Freddy was happy he had his brother back

_*6 am*_

"well I better be going"

The kids were so happy to have yellowbear/golden freddy back

As the kids began to leave mike came in

"alright guys you can roam"

The animatronics stretched and walked around and mike went to the office

_*3 am*_

Bonnie looked into the door

"mike can I talk to you"

"sure"

"um…well uh…"

"come on bonnie out with it"

"I think I might like freddy"

Mike gasped

"well just tell him"mike replied

"I wish I'm so nervous"

"hold on I think theres someone in the basement"

Mike grabbed a crowbar and went down to the basement and screamed

The animatronics ran down to see what was going on

They all looked at a creepy man eating pizza

"JERMEY"

It was mike old co-worker , jermey


	2. the panel

Jeremy looked up from the old pizza and screamed a horrofing scream and jumped at mike! Between his curdelled voice and screams of pain from being hit with a crowbar he said(this is all mike could make out)"you le- here."

Freddy threw jermey of mike and mike smacked jeremys face, clean off.

Mike really didn't care of the blood and stuff but he did take one look at jermey.

His cloths where ripped and was extremely skinny and disgusting but there was something about him that mike couldn't put his finger on.

_5:00 am_

As mike was cleaning up jeremys body he noticed a secret panel, not the fuse box but something else. It was a key pad. Mike tried really hard to get in it but couldn't. He knew maybe foxy could get in. Mike went back upstairs to find foxy

Foxy was with chica

"hey foxy can I ask you something"mike asked

"sure ladee wadda ya need"

"well for starters watchya doin'"

"um-er-uh"foxy studdered

"we were just talking about what happened in the basement"chica supported

"oh then maybe you two can help me with something, theres a secret panel in the basement that was a keypad behind it and I need you two to help"

"oh ya we can help"chica and foxy said at the same time

"ok great I have to check the cameras think you guys can handel the basement"

The two just noded their they headed down the saw the secret panel opened up foxy hacked it like it was no ones buissnes

"wow your such a nerd with these thing foxy"chica said

"ye really think I'm a nerd"

"your my nerd"chica giggled

The wall opened but all there was, was a metal panel


	3. the opening

As foxy went upstairs with chica he realized it was 5:58, so the two quickly dashed to their spot and got ready to perform

**TIME FLASH**

_9:00 PM_

At closing time two delivery guys came in with a large slender rectangular box. They gave this box to mike who took it into the office and the two men walked out the door. After a few minutes of waiting the animatronics knew they could move.

_In the office_

Mike closed both door and opened the crate. Inside was a large gun with 10 long spinning barrles, a handle that controlled the spinning barrles, and another handle with a trigger on it. There was also a blow torch like object with a nosle pointing the same way as the barrles. There was also a pair of fingerless gloves.

**Authors note**

**Sorry about all the misspelled letters and what not**** .**

**Also mike is not going to explain the mini gun to the animatronics cause you guys don't want to read that mess, and I don't want to write it. So we'll do a time flash to the basement. Sound good OK**

**TIME FLASH**

Mike was slowly taking of the metal plate and took the entire thing of.

Inside was the skeletons of five children and the marrionette


	4. shut down

As the animatronics and mike starred at the skeletons and marionette, the puppets eyes opened and a wicked grin spread on it's face

"tha-tha-tha-thanks for awakening me, no to repay you"

The crazy thing jumped at foxy, foxy doged the evil thing

"MIKE USE THE MINI GUN" he yelled at mike

"the rest of ye run"

Mike pulled the handle back and the barrles spun, he then pulled the trigger, nothing came out

"DANG IT no ammo"

"well then ye better be running"

The marionette jumped at chica this time and yelled in a creppy tone

"ti-i-i-ime to play little chicken"

Foxy grabbed the thing and threw it to the ground and kicked it into chamber, closing the door but not after being scratched to near shut down.

As foxy fell to the ground chica became really worried and what made her more worried was when a red chemical that powered them began leaking from foxy

"it's ok foxy everything is ok just stay with me"

"I be sorry lass"

That was foxys last words before he shut down


	5. chemical waste

"MIKE, MIKE" chica yelled running to the office where mike was ordering ammo for is minigun.

"what"

"foxys dyeing help"

Mike jumped up from his seat, grabbed a tool box and ran downstairs.

When he saw foxy shut down he got an idea

"I have a diploma from university in chemistry, I can re-create the chemical that makes you guys alive"

Secretly the marionette was hiding in the vents and eavsdopping

"muhahahahaha"

_12:00 am_

Mike had brought a bunch of powders, liquids, and equitment. He got right to work by taking a sample and looking at it through a microscope. The he grabbed Materials of all sorts. When he took a break to go hang out with the animatronics, That good for nothing puppet took a bit of his own liquid that was black and poured it in.

_1:00 am_

Mike grabbed the test tube and put it over the bunson burner. He waited a couple of minutes then grabbed the test tube, put it in a beaker, and poured the liquid into foxy

"we have to wait until the molecules increase"

"so how long will that take" goldie quietly said

"um few days"

"well looks like we will have to wait it out" freddy said


	6. foxys gone

**Hey guys it`s fnafboss and I just want to say the amount of support you guys and gals have given makes me so happy that I can right this story for you. Also be sure to share it with you friends, don`t be afraid to leave a review can give me some inspiration. But any ways GET READING**

_3 days later_

12:00 PM

``alright kids get ready to see the pirate you`ve all been waiting for FOXY``

Foxy didn`t responed

``come on kids help me call him out, FOXY``

Foxy still didn't responed

"FOXY"

Foxy did responed, by running out with black eyes and jumping at a child.

This child was smart and dodged and foxy landed into a table and shut down again.

Mr. fazbear came out of the office quickly after seeing what happened

"okay everybody please remain calm we must make and emergency shut down"

**TIME FLASH**

"what happened my child" mr fazbear asked

"The plan" it was a raspy, disoranted voice coming from the vents: The marionette

_9:00 pm_

The animatronics told mike about what happened with foxy. Mike stopped them for a second

"do you guys smell something it smells like-a decaying body-"

"not only that but it's coming from foxy"

Mike checked foxy

_3:00 am_

"we can't save him now"

Chica started to tear up

"chica what's wrong" goldie asked in a caring tone

"me and foxy were together but now-"

Chica began to cry even more

"oh, chica I'm so sorry" bonnie said sadly

"if you told us sooner we could've helped but if theres anything we can do just ask" freddy said quietly

"would you like to be alone with foxy" mike asked also pretty sad

Chica nodded and the others left

"oh foxy I'm so sorry" she started to cry even harder now

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I actually was about to cry writing this but I was listening to dubstep so I was good but hoped you like can we get more favs by you guys being awesome fans and sharing?**


End file.
